


Yes, Sir

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blowjobs, Bottom!Cas, Butt Plugs, Cockwarming, Collars, Comeplay, Facials, Feeding, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Panty Kink, Sub!jimmy, Threesome, Top!Jimmy, Twincest, Vibrators, Wax Play, bottom!Dean, bottom!jimmy, dom!Dean, rope, sub!cas, top!cas (mentioned), top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas meets Dean through an online service.  Things are going great as the two accidentally fall into a relationship.  Until Jimmy comes along and makes things infinitely more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is entirely an excuse to write some more deanjimstiel, and i accidentally spent a whole chapter just setting things up. so this chapter is *only* deancas, next chapter will add jimmy (it's also so that i can get me some deanjimstiel with dom!dean since i usually end up with dom!cas lol)
> 
> some of this may unintentionally look a bit like [unforth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth)'s [SextersAnon.com](http://archiveofourown.org/series/478537) series (which y’all should go read ASAP)
> 
> if you wanna chat, come visit me on [tumblr](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) ^-^

By the time he's graduated from college and settled down in his first full time job, Castiel starts to realize he's lonely.  He's had a few relationships interspersed throughout his life, but none of them lasted.  And honestly, looking back at each of them, that's for the best.  Because he may have cared about each of those people (still does, for some of them) quite deeply, their goals and lives drifted further apart as they got older.  So he finds himself _longing_  for more.  

He tries dating, but he honestly doesn't have the time.  His job and his apartment and really this whole 'adulting' thing is quite draining.  Until he can manage the delicate balance of work and social life, he resigns himself to the fact that serious dating isn't a real possibility at the moment.  So he shifts his focus and decides that casual encounters (he blushes at the thought of calling them 'one night stands') may be better.

It works out decently well, but Castiel has certain _desires_  that he's not comfortable sharing with just anyone.  Certainly not someone he's only known a few hours.  Hell, it'd taken him _months_  to build up the courage to bring it up with Meg back when they dated Freshman year of college.  In his frustration, he opens up a new tab on his browser and starts searching for a solution.

He finds it in the form of an online service.

Over the next few days, he spends _hours_  researching and familiarizing himself with the site and what it offers, as well as the practices as a whole.  When he's ready, he sets up an account and schedules a Skype conference with one of the site's advisers.  All new accounts require this meeting, but it still makes Castiel nervous because he's so _new_  to all of this.  

The woman who answers his Skype call - Pamela - walks him through it.  All the ins and outs of what it is they do, exactly, and helps him narrow down what it is he's looking for.  And when it does inevitably come up that he has little to no experience as a submissive, she soothes his worries and doesn't make him feel out of place or wrong or deviant or any of the other negative words he's whispered to himself.  She simply smiles to reassure him and tells him about how she got into the BDSM scene.  

The whole thing takes maybe a couple hours, but Pamela helps him choose a Dom who's willing to work with untrained Subs.  One who lives less than an hour away.  Then she shows him how to schedule a meet-up with him, gives him advise on where to book a room ("Never meet at your own place, not the first time.  We vet everyone, of course, but this is about _your_  piece of mind.") and helps him draft an email to send to his (potential) Dom.  

The emails help both to calm his nerves about _actually doing this_ as well as make him undeniably _aroused_.  

They talk about kinks, negotiate a couple scenes to try, and then work out an aftercare plan.  Everything runs smoothly, smoother than he could have hoped.  Their kinks line up almost perfectly and Castiel is so _excited_  that when their 'date' finally arrives, he doesn't get anything done at work and it takes prodding from his office mate to actually eat lunch.

The first scene is... Well, it's amazing beyond words.

They meet at a nice hotel halfway between their homes.  Castiel arrives first, as planned, and follows the instructions he'd been given on how to prepare.  He shows and cleans himself thoroughly, puts on a pair of panties and one of the hotel bath robes, and sits on his heels facing the door to wait.  

When he hears the buzz of the lock opening, he swallows thickly and has to force himself to stop trembling.  

His Dom, Dean, is _beautiful_.  He's been instructed to keep his head down, to show submission in every movement, but in the few looks he steals he knows, undoubtedly, that the man is possibly the most exquisite creature he's ever seen.  And then he speaks, voice already rough with arousal, and Castiel knows that he's lost.

"Good boy, following my instructions so well.  You ready to get started?"

"Yes, sir."

The scene is simple enough.  Castiel is striped of his robe and forced onto all fours so that Dean can place a collar and leash on him.  He's walked around the room, treated like a dog following his master and used as a footrest when Dean orders room service for dinner.  He's fed scraps as Dean eats, licking Dean's fingers clean with each offered bite.  

When Dean takes a seat on the couch, legs spread in a silent invitation (no no, not an invitation, an _order_ , he reminds himself with a thrill), Cas crawls over.  He obediently kneels in front of him as Dean unbuckles his pants and shimmies them down to reveal his cock, hard and leaking.  With a pointed look from Dean, Cas takes him into his mouth and starts fucking his mouth on Dean's dick.

That only lasts a few minutes though, before a hand comes up to still him.  Dean eases him down so that his chin is tickled by the course hairs at the base of his cock, but then Dean turns his attention away and grabs the TV remote.  He picks a movie and starts watching, Castiel's mouth around him completely forgotten.  Cas stays like that, occasionally swallowing but more often than not just letting the drool leak from his mouth.  He hums in contentment, feeling oddly at peace as he provides comfort to his Dom.

Only after Dean's finished the movie does he pull Castiel off of him.  Castiel's own erection has flagged somewhat, half-hard but not insistent.  That changes when Dean orders him onto the bed, ass up.  Under Dean's watchful eyes, he's instructed to open himself up.  He does as he's told, but Dean most notice the tension in his movements because he climbs onto the bed behind him and strokes up and down his thighs.  

Leaning over, he whispers, "Just wanna see how you like it, so I can do it just like that in the future.  Can you show me?"

Castiel relaxes at that, loses himself in it again and takes pride in the way Dean praises him.  When Dean finally tells him to stop, finally _fills_  him, it's pure bliss.  He doesn't even mind the bruising grip or the too hard thrusts because it's _amazing_  to feel so thoroughly _used_  and _owned_.

After, Dean massages the aches out of his back, feeds him chocolates and tells him what a good job he did, what a good boy he was.  Castiel falls asleep to kisses being peppered along his shoulder blades.  And when he wakes up, Dean's still there, wrapped around him like he was made to fit against him.

They talk quietly over breakfast and agree that the scene went well and schedule another one.  

It escalates from there.  Their monthly scenes soon become a weekly occurrence.  The intensity is ratcheted up each time until Cas is spending whole evenings gagged and bound, spanked red and fucked raw, more sated than he's ever been in his whole life.  Eventually they stop using the online service to arrange their meet-ups.  Then it shifts to their apartments, the hotel too far for Castiel to drive when his ass aches from their play.  

And then, so naturally he doesn't even notice it, their relationship shifts again.  Dean doesn't just stick around to take care of Cas.  He stays the weekend, hanging out with him.  Watching TV.  Going to see the local baseball team.  At one point he even helps Cas with his grocery shopping.  It's not until he brings Dean to karaoke with his friends that he realizes that they're _dating_.  

(Though of course it doesn't hit him until Dean introduces himself to his friends.  "Hey, I'm Dean.  I'm Cas' boyfriend.")

Honestly, it's the best relationship he's ever been in.  Dean's the type of guy you can take home to mom and dad.  And in bed, he's insatiable in all the right ways.  And despite the unusual nature of how they met, they click together seamlessly and it's all Cas has ever wanted.

And then Jimmy had to go and fuck it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i say two chapters? cuz i mean three. three chapters. (or: how i found out once again that writing threesomes ends up longer than anticipated... i'd initially planned on writing the three of them doing two scenes together, then it ended up three, then i noticed how long the chapter was and had to stop before i got all of them done... whoops?????)

Jimmy's firm finishes up a big case and he decides to use all his saved vacation time to take a month off and visit Castiel.  Which Cas of course doesn't mind, he hasn't had the opportunity to spend that much time with his with his twin since college, but he didn't realized the type of effect having a roommate would have on his life.

Namely that his scenes with Dean will have to either move back to the hotel or all the way to Dean's apartment.  It's worth the drive, but he mourns the loss of convenience.

Because of how their schedules work out, it ends up that Dean and Jimmy don't actually meet for the first week or so of Jimmy's stay.  And of course, when he does, all hell breaks loose.

They're at a bar with Cas' friends.  There are enough people for them to mingle with and not be stuck in any particular person's orbit, so he barely has time to introduce his brother and boyfriend before he's pulled away to settle a dispute between Alife and Balthazar.  They occasionally draw his eye throughout the evening, but the two seem to be getting along so he lets them be and pretends to care about Balthazar's whining.

Eventually Cas pulls away from the group, determined to have a moment or two to re-collect himself.  Jimmy's at his side in an instant, ordering him a beer and a shot which Castiel accepts gratefully.  

"Quite the group of friends you got."  He gestures with his own beer to Anna and Hannah, who are swaying on each other and insisting that everyone sing along with the radio as it plays a Beatles cover.  Before Castiel can answer, Jimmy plows right ahead.  "So, about Dean."

Cas tries not to choke on his shot.  Jimmy doesn't seem to notice.

"He's hot.  You done good, Cassie, you done _real_  good."  Jimmy pats his brother on the back, smiling so widely that his gums show.  "So how'd you two meet?"

It's not that he's _ashamed_  or embarrassed of Dean, but it's not something he normally talks about.  They say they met online, which is enough for most people, but even a lie by omission is more than Cas has ever tried with Jimmy.  He tells his brother everything, without reservation, and has since they were young.

~~Well, with the exception of that _one thing_.  But that's more a matter of self-preservation than any malicious intent.~~

Jimmy thinks he's joking at first, but his eyes go wide once it finally sinks in.  And then there's something hungry there instead.  

"So, which is he?  Boyfriend or dom?"

"Both."  

"So... are you guys... _exclusive_?"  

Translation: Can we share?

Jimmy's never been very subtle.  Cas rolls his eyes at his brother but admits that they haven't really talked about it.  He even promises to bring it up to Dean, to explain _why_  he's bringing it up.  The gratitude as Jimmy thanks him is palpable.  

~~And if something inside him stirs, well, that doesn't mean anything.~~

The next time they scene, he brings it up.  Waits until the next morning, of course, and there's pancakes and orange juice to distract from any awkwardness that might ensue.

"My brother wanted to know if we're exclusive."

Dean nearly chokes at that, reaching for his drink and downing a third of it to prevent a coughing fit.  Castiel watches and listens carefully as Dean looks at him, cheeks tinted witha blush, and asks, "What'd you say?"

He categorizes the response as 'interested but trying not to show it.'

"I said I'd talk to you."  He tries his best to remain calm, to not give away the pitter patter of his heart.  "You know," he interrupts, because Dean looks like he's about to have a heart attack and it seems kinder to be up front rather than force him to dance around the topic, "We've shared before."

~~He doesn't say that he loves it, loves the thrill of them sharing.  Because even if _he_  can't, he can have sex with someone else who has fucked Jimmy.  And that's almost as good, right?~~

For a moment, it appears as though Dean's gone into shock.  His jaw falls open and he stares blindly at Castiel.  Cas worries that he may have broken Dean or, worse, that the other man might pretend not to understand his meaning.  Then he licks his lips and swallows, "So how we gonna do this?"

He allows himself to breathe out in relief before explaining in great detail how they've done this in the past.  How they'd sometimes take turns with a partner.  Watching as the other fucked or was fucked, trading places halfway through.  Never touching each other, of course not, that would be... that would be _wrong_ , so they don't do _that_.  But they like to play voyeur, because it's almost like watching it happen to yourself when it's your identical twin, and there's something erotic about-

"Cas."  And Dean's waving a hand at him dismissively.  "You don't have to explain."

It's an enormous relief that Dean cuts off the lie, because he's tired of telling it to himself.  

Dean is insistent about how to run their first scene together.  He sits the three of them down around Cas' coffee table and has a list of kinks for them to discuss.  It's vaguely reminiscent of when Dean first dommed for him, but with more negotiation and not online.  They go over all the things they're okay with, and Dean looks like a kid in a candy store when he finds out that Jimmy prefers to sub, too.  

They plan out everything ahead of time, setting boundaries and talking through every detail.  Jimmy's annoyed with how long it's taking, that they have to _wait_  when they could just start _now_.  He growls his frustration and gestures to his obvious erection, whines about how hard he is from all this _talk_ and how Dean should fucking order them onto their knees _right this instant_ or-

"No."  The tone brooks no room for argument.  "I don't scene that way.  The first time, we plan it all out.  The second time we can do it less, and maybe eventually we don't need to do it at all.  But until I know how the three of us work together, it ain't happening."

Jimmy gives in, albeit while muttering under his breath for the rest of the night.  

They're clear with Dean that the twins don't... _touch_.  They're both there for _him_ to use, but don't do anything with each other.  That's not how they work.  Dean does an excellent job of taking that into account, clearing each part of his plans with them as he jots down notes.

Once they have everything squared away, Dean kisses Cas (and then, after a moment's hesitation, he kisses Jimmy on the cheek) and heads out.  Jimmy disappears the second the door's closed, rushing to the bathroom and starting a shower.  And after growing up together, Castiel's all too aware of what his brother is doing behind that closed door.

~~There's no way for Jimmy to know what Castiel's up to, though.  Can't see him resting his head against the door frame with ears straining to make out any gasps or sighs.  (Not that it’s hard, Jimmy’s so damn _vocal_  when he’s riled up.)  Can't see as he undoes his pants and slips a hand inside, working the precome down to help ease the way.  Frantically jerking off while picturing his brother, his _twin_  doing the same only a few feet away.~~

~~Cas comes with a start when he hears the shower shut off abruptly, spilling inside his pants.  He escapes as silently as he can, hoping none of his come got on the wall.~~

They go to Dean's apartment because the bed is perfect for what Dean has in mind.  The whole drive over, Jimmy's buzzing with excitement.  Cas tries to maintain an air of calm, but he has to grip the steering wheel tightly to keep his hands from shaking.  He's excited too, more so than he has any right to be, but it's dangerous to let on _how much_.

Because questions of _how much_ will lead into questions like _why_.

As soon as they walk through the door, the scene starts.  Dean orders them to strip down, then promptly blindfolds them.  He grabs them by the scruff of their necks and leads them into the bedroom.  In a daze, Cas feels himself pushed onto the bed.  Dean growls out for Jimmy to stay where he is, then there are hands on Cas as he's positioned to one side of the bed.  

He feels the crispness of the sheets, the telltale sign that they're new, but doesn't have time to think about that as his right arm is pulled out and handcuffed to one side of the bed.  He senses more than actually feels Dean as he straddles him, closing another set of cuffs around his left wrist.  His arm is roughly thrown into the bed, the other side of the cuffs neglected for a moment.  

The cold metal grounds him a little, gives him something to pull against so that it digs into his wrists and calms his nerves.  

The bed dips as Jimmy's given the same treatment.  Castiel listens to the sounds, paints the mental picture of Dean throwing Jimmy onto the bed, drawing his hand up Jimmy's left arm before closing the cuffs around him and binding him to the other bedpost.  The way he crawls over him, careful not to touch his body even to tease.  Loops the cuffs around Cas' hand through the middle post of the headboard before securing Jimmy's right hand.  

"Look at the two of you."  The voice comes from somewhere far off, echoing off the empty walls.  "Like a wet dream come to life."

"Thanks, we-"  Jimmy's smug voice is cut off by a loud _smack_.  Cas hears his brother hiss in pain (and knows fully well that he enjoys it far more than he should).

"I'm sorry, were you under the impression you had permission to speak?"

"No, sir-"

Another _smack_ , this one harder.  "Still don't have permission."

Jimmy whines but otherwise stays silent.  He can just imagine his brother biting his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth to keep quiet.  His dick twitches at image, wanting to be the one to bite-

Focus, Castiel.  Focus.

He hears the light switch flick off but can't perceive any other change.  Dean putters about the room, soft noises of objects being moved the only sign of where he is.  Soon, faint smells reach him.  Lavender.  Cedar.  Vanilla.  Raspberry.  More and more until he can't hope to discern them anymore.  

And even though they discussed this in detail, even though he could recite their plans down to the letter, Castiel's skin still buzzes with anticipation.  Because there were a few things left for the moment, little decisions that Dean knew he'd have to play by ear.  So he waits patiently for Dean to pick which one of them will be first.

"Castiel."  Dean's voice is loud, directly at his feet as the bed sags under his weight.   "You've been such a good boy for me so far, always so patient.  You're going to go first, because I know you can handle it.  Your reward for being such a good boy."  And fingertips dance along his thighs, urging his legs apart so he can move between them.  At Dean's next words, he starts to gently circle his hole.  "Your reward is you get to be opened up first."  His finger, cold with lube, pushes in.  "Filled first."  He pumps slowly, only up to the first, maybe the second knuckle.  "Filled longer."

Jimmy whines, squirming in the darkness next to him.  

"And you," Dean snaps, though his movements inside Castiel remain gentle and controlled. "Your punishment is you'll have to _wait_."

" _Sir_ -"

"We've discussed other punishments that are at my disposal," Dean warns (but still continues to work Cas open, sliding in a second finger.  "It might not be expressly in our plans to use them, but I would _love_  to have the excuse to get out my whip or riding crop."

He can imagine the exaggerated pout on his brother's face.  The one that always works so well on _him_.  But Dean's unmoved, focusing all his attention on Castiel once he's sure Jimmy will be quiet.  

"Now, Cas."  Though his hand doesn't stop working, the weight between his legs shifts as Dean leans over to the nearby dresser.  "Don't be shy about letting me and your brother know how much you like this."

Without further warning, the first drops of hot wax splash across his bare chest.  He gasps in surprise, then moans when the second spray coats his left nipple.  Dean keeps up the pace, both as he fucks his fingers into him and as he covers his torso in neat lines of wax.  He can feel the checkered pattern that he builds, feels when a large puddle forms in his belly button.  The whole time he moans and arches into it, into the pained pleasure Dean creates for him.  Holds his breath the few times Dean lets up on either, waiting desperately for the next drop of wax or the next crook of his fingers.

And that one time, just that one, when Dean lets the wax fall onto his aching cock-  If he weren't already blindfolded, he would've seen stars.  

It goes on for endless minutes, an agony of bliss that Cas can't decide if he loves or hates.  Soon, too too soon, Dean's fingers disappear.  Castiel knows better than to beg, especially when he knows what's about to come next, but he can't help the petulant sounds he makes.  But then he feels the firmness of a plug, extra lube easing the way as he's split open again.  

Dean leans over, kisses him senseless as he adjusts the plug until it presses heavily against his prostate.  "So beautiful, painted up like that.  You be good while I do the same to your brother, okay?"

"Yes, sir," he whispers, lips chasing Dean's as the other man moves out of reach.  

Jimmy's never been quiet.  Castiel's well aware from the vast stores of firsthand experience he has.  Even when he jerks off, he's loud enough that the shower barely muffles it.  The few times they've shared a partner, the times he's _been_  there and _seen_  made it obvious that the live show is even louder.  

Prepared as he is for it, he _aches_  to hear Jimmy's cries of pleasure as Dean starts dripping wax over him.  Cas greedily drinks it all in, imagines watching, _helping_  Dean choose how to cover him.  His hand over Dean's, helping to guide his fingers as he opens Jimmy up.  He bites his lip so badly to hold back his own moans, tense arms pulling the handcuffs in an effort to otherwise stay still.  But he can't stop how his cock twitches in sympathy or how it leaks pre-come all over the wax.  

His brother's almost as loud in his pathetic mewls when Dean extracts his fingers and sets the wax aside.  He gasps and writhes, trying to seek contact but having nothing in reach.  

The blindfold is pulled off.  As dim as the room is, Cas blinks blindly a few times before he can see again.  He takes in the simple, clean lines of wax along his chest and abdomen, a beautiful cross-cross pattern.  When he looks over at Jimmy expecting to see the same, he gasps at what he sees.  It's a mess, no discernible pattern to the blobs of color dotting his body.  It's no less amazing of a canvas than himself, but the mess captivates him.  

He admires Dean's work until he's distracted by Jimmy's cock straining against his belly and Dean rolling a condom onto himself.  His eyes find Dean's, who watches him before his eyes flicker to Jimmy.  He strokes himself, a lopsided grin looking downright _evil_  in the candlelight.  "Wanted you two to be able to see me fuck your brother."  

Cas shivers but can't look away as Dean lines himself up and thrusts into Jimmy.  He's not careful or slow, pushing in with one smooth movement until his balls brush against Jimmy's ass.  Jimmy's breathing is fast and deep, just shy of hyperventilating.  He might be worried if he didn't know it was from excitement.  

"You ready-"

" _Yes,_ sir, _please_."  And his voice is wrecked as he tries to wiggle and force Dean to move.  Dean glares at him, waits for him to still before starting to fuck into him.  He gradually picks up the pace, starting at a painful crawl before _slamming_  into him over and over.  

As intense as it is to watch, Castiel is entranced.  His eyes dart back and forth from Dean to Jimmy, reveling in how erotic it is to watch his boyfriend fuck his twin.  He imagines himself in Jimmy's place, letting himself be used by Dean like that.

But something about that idea rings false.  Dean's fucked him plenty of times, sure, but there's something off.  Something not quite-

He arches his back off the bed, moans when he feels the shift of the plug when he slams back down, and revels in his discovery.

This isn't how _Dean_ fucks.  No, Dean likes it when Cas is on all fours for him, ass up in invitation.  When Dean's cock is inside of him, it's not like _this_.  No no no, that's how _Cas_  fucks Dean.   _Castiel_  likes to face his partner, drape over them so he can nibble or kiss or whisper filthy things into their ear.  

Dean is fucking Jimmy like Cas would fuck Jimmy.  It's almost like _he's_ the one inside his brother, _he's_ the one hitting Jimmy's prostate and making him _beg_  to come.

And Dean, smart bastard that he is, sees when Castiel understands.  Winks at him once he's in on the secret.  He bites Jimmy right above the collar bone, licks up his jawline and laughs into his ear, "You like how we fuck you, Jimmy?" 

"Yes!" he chokes out, wild eyes searching for Cas.  

"You gonna come for us?"

Cas' fingers twitch, accidentally brushing against Jimmy's.  Jimmy clutches at them, holds Cas' hand and looks him in the eye as he answers, "Yes, wanna come for you."

"Good, good boy.  You gonna be able to come on my cock or do I need to-"

"I can do it, sir."  

Despite Jimmy's assurance, Dean's hand slides between them, circling the head but nothing more.  Only a few more thrusts and he's coming in spurts over the dried wax splotches, pooling in the valleys between.  Dean works him through his orgasm, waits until he's a limp puddle beneath him before pulling out.  

"Did such a good job," Dean coos.  He grabs Jimmy's ass and kneads the flesh there, working his way down to his knees.  Jimmy sighs in contentment, head lilting to the side.  "Didn't he do a good job?" he prompts, nudging Cas' foot.

"Yes, sir.  He did a very good job."

Jimmy's gummy smile is directed at Castiel as he beams at the praise.  Cas is lost in those blue orbs, still hooded from his earlier arousal.  He barely notices as Dean takes off the condom and tosses it into the trash.  However, when Dean drags a finger through Jimmy's come and tastes it, the world comes back into focus.  

"Tangier than your brother."  Both twins choke out gasps but say nothing.  They watch as Dean runs three fingers across Jimmy's abs, collecting as much come as he can.  Without a word, he looks pointedly at Cas.  There's a question there as Dean seeks permission.  Cas gives the smallest of nods, not trusting himself with more or else he'll seem too eager and give himself away.  

Accepting Cas' answer, he starts coating himself in Jimmy's come, going back until he has most of it slicking up his dick.  Jimmy watches in wonder - they both do - as Dean shifts from one brother to the other.  He removes the plug and braces Cas' calves on his shoulders.  Lines up the head, braces himself to push inside.  

Which is when Jimmy regains his voice, finally understands what's happening.  Because this isn't in the script, it's not on the long list of things they talked about.  But Dean and Cas have scened before, and Dean's always so good at sensing what Castiel wants, what he _needs_  on any given night.  And he's infinitely grateful for that, because if he'd been asked when they'd prepped for this evening, he would've blushed and vehemently said no.  

Not that he doesn't want to feel his brother's come mixed with Dean's as it drips out of him, but because he's never been _allowed_  to want it.

"Cas!  Dean!"  Jimmy strains against the bindings, twisting so he can see better as Dean pushes in.  

Both ignore him as Dean settles in, a touch more gently than with Jimmy.  He doesn't need much time to adjust, the plug more than enough to keep him open and ready for Dean's girth, and clenches around Dean when he's ready.  Then he's being fucked into the mattress harder than ever before.  The wax chips where his stomach bends and Dean's sweat drips over him, mixing in with his own as he rides the high of being filled by Dean.  By _Jimmy_  holy _fuck_ -

He comes embarrassingly soon, so lost in those thoughts that he's incoherent afterward.  He's barely cognizant of Dean pulling out.  Sees but doesn't register Dean drawing his fingers through his come, tasting it before he slicks himself up further.  Then Dean's jerking himself off, worming his way between them and bracing on the headboard.  He grunts at them to open their mouths and they do, necks craning forward to catch his come on their tongues as he aims at one then the other.  

"Sorry."  And he kisses Cas' cheek before doing the same to Jimmy.  "Couldn't decide which one of you I wanted to come in."

"'s okay."  Jimmy's eyes are closed, a large patch of come stuck to his left eyelash.  "This was good."

Dean musses his hair and then gets off the bed.  Cas doesn't feel quite as loopy as his brother, shame starting to peak in at the edges of his afterglow.  But he doesn't give in, keeps the scolding voices at bay as Dean uncuffs them and wipes off their faces.  

The washcloth is already spent by the time he's finished, so he throws it aside.  "You want me to clean you guys up now or..."  He trails off, gesturing at the mess of dried come and wax.

"Later," Jimmy yawns.  His hand finally lets go of Cas' as he rolls over and curls around a pillow.  "Later please."

"How 'bout you?"  

Cas shrugs.  He's not quite willing to clean up the evidence of what happened yet.  It feels _nice_ and he wants to remember that in the morning.  "I can wait."

Dean nods in understanding and sets to work.  He rubs their sore wrists and kisses along the angry indentations left by the metal.  Skin soothed, he then grabs his heavy comforter, the fluffy goose down one that Castiel loves so much after scenes, and covers them both.   Slides between them, pulls them close and rubs their backs and whispers praises.  

And Dean stays there, a buffer between them, as they fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow did this chapter end up long... and took a ton of time to write... man... I probably could have cut it into two chapters, but honestly I liked using "The first thing Jimmy does" after each scene and it seemed more cohesive to keep it together. Also I didn't reach a good stopping point until too late anyway so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And as always, note the updated tags

The first thing Jimmy does when he wakes up is demand breakfast.  The second thing is call his work to request more time off.  The third is to casually suggest that they start planning their next scene.

Castiel watches his brother with amusement, Dean with stunned silence.

"Yeah, uh," Dean stutters once he's recovered, "Yeah we can do that."

It's not as formal a planning session as that first time.  Dean skips his spiel about how he doms and the mutual kink discussion, jumping right into some ideas.  They all sound appealing, Cas says as much, but Jimmy seems bored by all of them.  He doesn't outright refuse any of them, but his tone is enough for Dean to write off each in turn.  

An hour and five rejected scenes later, Cas is feeling Dean's frustration as acutely as his own.  

"Well, you got any better ideas?" Dean growls when Jimmy sighs in disappointment.   _Again._

Jimmy licks his lips and for a second there Cas thinks he might speak up and _say it._ Because surely he wants _something_.  Something Dean can't guess and that Castiel wouldn't dare voice for him.  Though he knows his brother well, this is something he cannot afford to be wrong about.  He won't risk the humiliation or disgust in their eyes if he's projecting.

But Jimmy merely shrugs and keeps his eyes fixed on the floor.

Dean grunts and runs his hands through his hair, about to lose his remaining patience, when his expressions smooths over into neutrality.  Castiel can sense him changing tactics even before he starts speaking.

"Alright, don't worry about it.  We can always come back to those ideas later if we want."  Dean fiddles with his cup of coffee as he continues.  "So, I was wondering if I could clarify some of your, uh, _rules_  with you guys."

Cas tenses minutely but Jimmy remains impassive.  

"Sure, go for it."

"Well," and Dean draws out the syllable.  "You two were pretty strict about the no touching rule before, and I was wondering if there was any, uh, _flexibility_  there.  Nothing major, I promise, but it might open up some, uh, some other doors if you were guys were willing to..."  He searches for the right phrasing, the wording that will make this sound okay and not as _wrong_  as it should.  "Maybe stretch those boundaries a bit?"

The twins look at each other, identical furrowed brows masking whatever they're really thinking.  For his part, Cas does his best to communicate to his brother that he wouldn't mind ~~_really_  wouldn't mind~~ and silently wills Jimmy to understand.  

Jimmy breaks eye contact first, half-smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  "I think we might be okay with some incidental contact."

"Incidental contact?" Dean repeats.

"Yes," Cas jumps in.  "We held hands during last night's scene, and that was fine."

"Nice even."

He does _not_  blush at that added information.  "Anything along those lines would be acceptable.  Enjoyable, even."  Fuck, where did that last part come from?  Did that sound too eager?  Was that too much?

"Okay, so just to clarify...  You guys are fine with touching each other during a scene, as long as it's not overtly sexual in any way?"

Jimmy worries his bottom lip between his teeth, so Cas answers for him.  "I believe that would be fine.  So long as we were not _actively_  touching each other, we could incorporate it into the scene."

~~Because why would Jimmy want Cas' fingers around his dick?  Jerking him off slowly or roughly or teasingly, all under Dean's direction as he whispered in Castiel's ears just how to get his brother off.~~

The smile Dean rewards them both with a blinding smile.  He doesn't shower them with words of praise like he had the previous night, but the tenderness he conveys is just as reassuring.  

"In that case," he says, voice an octave lower than a moment ago, "I think I got some more ideas."

The picture he paints for them is so erotic that they both agree before he finishes describing it, nodding along with it and begging to do it as soon as possible.  Dean, again, is firm that they finish discussing it first.  They've changed some of their boundaries, and he wants them to think about it a bit longer before committing.  They schedule a time next Thursday.

During the week, Dean texts Cas with instructions for what to wear and to not let Jimmy know.  Castiel does as he's told, purchasing a new pair of panties for the occasion.  A blue satin thong, one that he tries on as soon as he gets back to his apartment.  And though he closes his bedroom door, modelling it in front of the mirror as his cock swells to stretch the buttery material, all he can picture is his brother down the hall making dinner.  

~~He imagines himself strutting down to the small kitchenette, bending over the table in invitation.  Picturing Jimmy's pupils blowing wide with lust as he forgets about their meal and holds him down, ruts against him until they're both sweaty and covered in come.  Ruined panties that they'd need to replace so as not to get in trouble from Dean.  How Jimmy would go to the store with him and insist on picking out a new pair, watching him try them on to make sure they met his approval.~~

Cas jerks off fervently and bites his fist to keep quiet.

Thursday night can't arrive soon enough.  The brothers don't discuss it, not explicitly anyway.  Occasionally one will say they look forward to seeing Dean.  Or Jimmy might ask about traffic during rush hour on Thursday evenings.  But other than that, the topic doesn't come up.

When it is time to drive down, Castiel casually lays his hand palm up on the arm rest between their seats.  Two songs later, Jimmy's clammy hand is resting on top of it, fingers lacing together.  

Dean, as always, doesn't waste time once they enter the apartment.  He separates them immediately, Jimmy pushed onto the sofa while Cas is lead down the hall to the bedroom.  

"You wearing your new panties?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good.  Leave 'em on but take of everything else.  Face the wall and brace yourself against he headboard with your ass ready for me."  Then he's gone, bedroom door clicking closed behind him.

Alone, he does as told.  He neatly folds each piece of clothing and places them on the dresser.  He adjusts his cock in the panties so the head barely peaks out the waistband.  Half-hard as he already is, he knows they won't be able to hold him completely once Dean's working him open, but he does his best to keep them in place in the meantime.  

He waits and waits.  His anticipation grows with each passing minute as he desperately longs to know here Dean and Jimmy are.  What they're doing a mere twenty, thirty feet away.  If Jimmy is being bad and needs to be _punished_  and that's why it's taking so long-

The door opens and he hears them enter.  Although he wants to look, he denies himself the sight.  He doesn't have permission and doesn't want to upset his dom.  So he tests his willpower and remains where he is.  He's rewarded by the sight of Dean leading Jimmy around the right side of the bed.  He doesn't turn to look, but in his periphery he sees the familiar leash that pulls his brother.  

"Look at how pretty he is.  Isn't your brother pretty for us?"  Dean jerks the leash a bit to prompt a response.  Jimmy moans something unintelligible around the ball gag in his mouth.  Whatever it is he's trying to communicate, he sounds pleased.  

"You hear that, Cas?  My pet likes how pretty you are."  Dean ties the leash to the bedpost and starts undressing.  When Dean pulls off his shirt, Cas takes the opportunity to steal a glance.  His brother is kneeling at the side of the bed, stark naked except for the red collar Castiel knows so well.  The two lock eyes briefly before Cas turns away.  

Dean tosses his clothes aside, leaving only his boxers.  "You stay here," he warns Jimmy before fishing a bottle of lube out of the beside table and climbing onto the bed.  "And you," he whispers right into Cas' ears, eliciting a shiver, "You spread your legs and relax for me, okay?"

In no time at all, Dean's drawing moans out of him as he makes short work of stretching his hole.  The panties are drawn to the side to give him access, constantly pulling at his dick and making him want to wiggle free about as much as he wants it even tighter.  Dean finds and strokes his prostate before backing off and completely ignoring the nerve bundle, methodically scissoring him and coating his walls with lube.  Cas whines, but Dean smacks his ass once.  

"This isn't to get you off," he scolds.  "This is to get you ready for my toy.  If you try that again, I can assure you, you will _not_  be coming tonight no matter how much you beg for it.  You understand me?"

"Of course, sir.  I'm sorry, sir, I won't do that again."

"I know you won't, baby.  Such a good boy, I know you didn't mean it," Dean soothes.  "Not as bad as your brother.  Need to break him in some more.  You gonna help me do that?"

Castiel chokes and nods.  As much as he likes hearing that Dean's pleased with him, hearing that he's there to help train Jimmy makes precome bead across his blue panties.  

He barely notices Dean's fingers disappear.  He clenches around nothing and hisses in frustration, but then the tip of a plug is filling him and he sighs in pleasure.  Dean works it in smoothly, nibbling along his neck the whole time, and then twists around to kiss him the moment it's fully inserted.

"So good for us, baby, so fucking perfect."  

Cas hums agreement, loving the praise.  But then Dean's heat is gone and he's being manhandled onto his back.  Pillows are stacked beneath him to Dean's satisfaction, then he's cuffed to headboard and abandoned completely.

Vision cleared, the bedroom comes back into focus.  Jimmy watches intently from his place on the floor, cock curving up against his belly.  He swallows and his Adam's apple strains against the collar.  Drool pools at the corners of the ball gag and sweat collects on his brow.  

Beautiful.

He's so enraptured by the sight of Jimmy that he misses Dean losing his boxers to the pile of discarded clothes at the foot of the bed.  As he walks around to Jimmy, both brothers turn to watch.  The other man leans over to undo the collar, then pulls Jimmy by the ear to force him onto the bed.  Jimmy complies clumsily, feet probably asleep from sitting back on them for so long.

"Cas, spread your legs.  Jimmy, get between them."  

The brothers do as their told.  Once Jimmy's settled in place, Dean kisses him sloppily before pushing him backward.  He falls awkwardly onto Castiel, knocking the breath out of him.  The two are so off balance that it takes little effort for Dean to lift Jimmy's hips and move him right where he wants him.  

Jimmy's ass rests squarely on Castiel's crotch, his dick aligned perfectly with his brother's bare crack.  The pressure feels wonderful not only on his cock, but it also forces the plug right against his prostate.  It's divine, having Jimmy be the source of that small burst of ecstasy.  

When Dean leans over the two of them, his cock brushes against Jimmy's abs.  Cas is not only jealous but impressed that Dean doesn't immediately give in to the need to rut against him.  With single-minded determination, Dean produces a second pair of handcuffs.  After linking Jimmy's arms around Cas, he cuffs him to the bedpost too.  The brothers are not only trapped on the bed, but they couldn't extricate themselves from each other if they wanted to.

Dean runs his fingers through Jimmy's chest hair until he fully relaxes against Castiel.  Cas is thankful for the pillows supporting him, otherwise he's sure his brother's weight would force him painfully into every spring and lump in the mattress.  Jimmy breaths deeply, each exhale allowing him to sink further into Cas' flesh.  Finally, he relaxes his neck so that his head his cushioned between Castiel's cheek and arm.  

If either wanted to, it would take barely a thought to turn and bridge the distance, to kiss-

The thought, no matter how delicious, is distracting and Cas forcefully ignores it.  Besides, he'd rather kiss his brother without the rubbery ball in the way.  What's the point if he can't feel his tongue, can't bite his lips and claim every inch of his mouth?

Once he's sure they're settled, Dean sits back on his knees in front of them and watches.  Takes himself in hand and languidly strokes until he has their attention, then winks and goes a bit faster.  "You two are the hottest damn thing I've ever seen, you know that?  Best damn thing that's happened to me, getting to fuck both of you."

The brothers are forced to watch as Dean continues to jerk himself off.  He clearly doesn't mean to come, his only goal to torture them.  Normally, Jimmy would be inching his legs closer to sneak in a touch, but other than the slight tremor in his thighs there's no sign of movement.  Hmm, maybe Dean really is making progress at breaking him in.

As if reading Cas' mind, Dean runs a hand up and down Jimmy's leg to calm him.  "You're doin' such a good job for us, sweetheart.  So much better tonight.  You gonna keep being a good boy while I fuck myself on you?"

Jimmy arches his back at that, all pretense of calm gone in an instant.  

~~The feeling when he collapses back onto Castiel is exquisite.  Enough to cause Castiel to jerk upward in a half-thrust.  Jimmy luckily doesn't notice.  Dean does, his eyes on Castiel dark with warning, but he mercifully says nothing.~~

Ignoring them both, Dean turns around and bends over to reveal the bright pink edges of a butt plug.  The brothers squirm in a mix of excitement and disappointment.  Neither realized Dean was already prepped, and though it speeds things up they would've loved watching him do it in front of them.  Dean reaches behind himself and works the plug out inch by inch, occasionally stopping to thrust back in.  Once removed, he places it on his dresser and looks over his shoulder at them.

It's so lewd, the way he does it, that Castiel's sure he won't need much to come tonight.  Not with every inch of Jimmy spread out on top of him and not with Dean being so captivatingly seductive.  

Dean laughs at them.  There's nothing malicious behind it.  No, it's something akin to excited disbelief underlying the melody.  He crawls over, takes first Jimmy's mouth and then Castiel's in a kiss.  Then he's reaching behind himself again, this time with a hand on Jimmy to guide him in.

If Jimmy's reactions before were arousing, it's nothing to when Dean methodically lowers himself onto his cock.  He shudders and groans filthily, so deep in his throat that Castiel can feel the reverberations and answers them with cries of his own.  The time it takes for him to bottom out is endless until suddenly it isn't.  Castiel's only aware of the change because Jimmy's head collapses against his, cheeks pressed together so that he can hear his twin's desperate pants.

Once he's calmed down slightly, Dean starts rocking back and forth.  Though it's muted, Castiel can feel it stirring the plug inside him and forcing Jimmy's ass to rub against his cock.  As Dean picks up speed, it's amplified tenfold.  Fuck, it's the best damn thing he's ever felt.  

Jimmy can't keep still despite himself, trying and failing not to thrust upward and then rock back down onto Cas.  And fuck, _fuck_ , it feels like he's fucking both of them.  

"You gonna come in me, Jimmy?" Dean asks, bouncing up and down easily.  As much as Dean likes fucking them senseless, damn if he can't take a cock like a pro.  Jimmy mewls his answer, gag keeping the litany of curses at bay.  "What about you, Cas?  Gonna let Jimmy ride you til you come?"

He's pictured that very scenario numerous times throughout his life, but damn if it doesn't come through crystal clear at that moment.  Even if it's just the friction of Jimmy's ass and his own panties, Castiel swears it's like he's inside Jimmy right now.  He bites his tongue to keep from coming right then and there because _Jesus fucking Christ_.

But he doesn't say anything, and somehow Dean construes his silence as uncertainty.

"Don't worry, baby.  We'll make sure you come."  And then Dean's reaching under one of the pillows to pull out a remote - all while maintaining the steady rhythm as he fucks himself onto Jimmy - and angles it toward him.  Castiel can't make out the writing, doesn't understand what it's for.

The plug inside him buzzes to life and he swears he blacks out for a minute.  Holy fuck that's good.  So fucking good, he needs more, more-

"We'll get you more, don't worry."  

Vaguely he wonders if he said any of that out loud.   ~~Worries what else he's said out loud in unguarded moments like that.~~

But then the vibrations ratchet up another notch, then another.  "You take over," and then he's forcing the remote into Jimmy's waiting hands.  Within seconds, it's turned up another two settings.

"Fuck!" he screams.  His composure finally breaks and he's rutting shamelessly up into his brother, into Jimmy's welcoming heat as he tries to match pace with Dean.  Jimmy at first tries to meet them both but can't, so instead he sinks into Cas' body and lets the two of them use him.  He's beautiful when he's pliant and giving and Cas whispers that in his ear before he can stop himself.  

"Yeah, he's fucking beautiful," Dean agrees.  He places a hand around Jimmy's throat, only the hint of pressure, and growls, "You thank your brother for saying that."  

Jimmy moans what might have been words, but the gag swallows them all.  He settles on the only means of communication he has, turning the dial up on the vibrator once again.  Cas' hoarse cry gets a laugh out of Dean.

"You like that, Cas?  Course you do.  Lettin' Jimmy work you over, fuck you with that vibrator I made him pick out for you.  He found a good one, didn't he?  Lots of settings we can use on you, make you think it's one of us fucking you instead of just a toy."

Tears are falling from Jimmy's eyes, eyes that are squeezed shut as Dean talks.  Spills out damning words that make it easy to picture that it's Jimmy inside of him.  That Jimmy's thrusting in as urgently as Cas is trying to rut against him now.  Because Jimmy _chose_  this toy for Castiel's use.  Must have known that it'd be acting as a surrogate for his own cock, maybe even knew he'd be the one who in charge of its settings during their scene.

Cas' throat is thick and he can't find the words to thank his brother.  All he can do is lean over and kiss away the tears within reach.  Jimmy opens his eyes at that, watches with a cloudy gaze that could mean a thousand different things.  But in that moment, Cas chooses to believe Jimmy understands.  

The brothers writhe against each other and Dean for once lets them.  Cas' orgasm takes him by surprise, no more than a startled huff of air escaping before he comes all over his panties and belly, no doubt marking up Jimmy's back in the process.  

His brother follows moments later.  He's been groaning for some time now, loudly enough that the gag does little to stop it, but Castiel knows he's coming when it changes to stuttered gasps of air.  The two lay on each other, spent.  Dean lets Jimmy slip out and it's only then that they notice that he hasn't come yet.

"Sir," Cas whines, thoroughly embarrassed that they weren't enough to get their dom off.  That he'd been so wrapped up in thoughts of Jimmy that he hadn't paid attention-

"Small change in plans, don't worry about it," Dean dismisses casually.  He grabs the key and frees their hands.  He even removes the gag from Jimmy's mouth.  Jimmy works his jaw to ease some of the achiness but otherwise does nothing with his newfound freedom.

"Up," Dean orders.  On shaky limbs, they crawl off each other and move to the foot of the bed.  Dean puts one in each corner, angling them a bit towards the center of the bed, then he takes over the space they just vacated.  He plops down on the pillows and waggles his eyebrows at them lewdly as he starts jerking off.  

"You two are so fucking beautiful when you're tied up.  You know how hard it was not to come too soon?  Wanted to save it for the end, when I could get both of you in front of me."  Castiel preens a bit under the praise.  He doesn't dare look to see Jimmy's reaction.  Gesturing with his chin, Dean instructs, "Hold hands."  

This isn't something they'd discussed, but Dean saw them do it during the last scene and probably inferred it was okay.  The brothers oblige him, fingers curling around each other.  

"Good, good."  Dean's right hand works faster while the left ducks down to fondle his balls, lower still until he can circle his rim.  "You boys gonna clean me up?  Watch me come all over myself and then lick up the mess for me?"

"Yes, sir," they say in unison, the first words Jimmy's been allowed to speak all scene.  

Dean moans and goes faster still.  " _Fuck_ , that's hot.  You boys mine?"

"Yes, sir."

The reaction's the same, a broken sound of pleasure escaping.  "One more time...  Please..."

Castiel's never seen Dean sound so broken, so desperate.  Without any hesitation they do as they're told.  "Yes, sir."

Come spurts out forcefully, covering Dean's hand, his abs, some even making it as far as his nipples.  Dean milks himself through it before collapsing into the pillows.  Breath coming out in heavy pants, it takes him a while before he opens his eyes and stares at them through his long lashes.  

"What are you two waiting for?  Clean me up."

And though they didn't plan out this part, the two move in unison as they crawl toward Dean.  They perch on either side of him and bend down, taking tentative licks at the come cooling on their dom.  Dean bites his lip as he watches, as though surprised they're doing it or maybe afraid they'll stop.

They clean up their own side, starting on Dean's chest and working their way down.  It's easy and safe to do there, the come on distinct sides of his body.  As they get closer and closer to his navel, it pools in the dip of his abdomen.  Jimmy's undeterred and laps it all up greedily.  

Castiel wavers, unsure how close he's allowed to be to Jimmy.  He's spent so long toeing this line, may have already crossed it a few times tonight and that makes him more terrified to do it again.  All those other times he could claim arousal, that in the heat of the moment he hadn't realized what he was doing.  Now with his cock hanging limp between his legs, he has no excuse, no way of justifying-

"Shhh," Dean soothes.  "You're thinking too much."  He offers Cas his right hand, still covered in come.  Castiel chokes out a relieved sigh and takes Dean's fingers one at a time into his mouth to clean them.  He makes short work of the hand, only a little on his palm remaining, when Dean slides his hand down to Castiel's neck.  Gently forces his head back down, down to where Jimmy's still at work.  Guides him so that their noses touch.

Cas licks and licks, following the trail of Jimmy's tongue.  When they finally get to Dean's cock, they lick up opposite sides of it.  Working in tandem, they slowly bridge the scant distance between them, tongues touching as they finish up.  It's like they're kissing but they're not, and fuck if it isn't amazing.  They keep working long after Dean's come is gone, each silently daring the other to bridge the distance-

But then Jimmy pulls away, shyly avoiding eye contact as he lays down on Dean's left side, snuggling into him.  Cas bats down his disappointment, locks it away before he can let himself truly feel it.  But when he looks at Dean, he sees an echo of it on his face.  

After carding his hand through Jimmy's hair a couple times and then kissing him on the nose, Dean pulls away.  "Ugh, I'm fucking gross.  Let's go shower."

The shower's barely big enough for the three of them, but they manage.  Castiel gets in first and starts the water, steam building quickly as it heats up.  He nods the other two in once he's adjusted it so it won't scald them, and they stumble in together.  

Dean got the worst of it, come dripping down his legs and his front a mess of spit and come.  The twins help clean him up, then let Dean take over so he can massage body wash and shampoo into them.  It's nice, having Dean between them and working their bodies over until they're limp and carefree.

Long after they finish cleaning up, they stay there.  Cas wraps his arms around Dean from behind, drapes over his back and nestles in the crook of his neck.  Jimmy takes the other side, letting Dean rest his head against his own and then hugs both of them tightly, arms around their necks and hands settling in to stroke their scalps.  Fuck it's nice and Castiel can only be coaxed to break the hug when the abruptly water goes from lukewarm to frigid.

Crawling into bed, they keep Dean as a barrier between them.  But with all their limbs tangled together, Cas has no way of knowing whose leg he tangles in his own or whose hand he ends up holding as he drifts off.

The first thing Jimmy does the next morning is talk to his boss about being transferred to another branch, one closer to the area.

Dean's all hidden smiles, green eyes alight with happiness.  Their enthusiasm is infectious, and Castiel's in a good mood the rest of the day.

They don't bother planning this next scene.  Dean says he knows enough to figure everything out on his own but promises they'll like it.  Jimmy, shy for a rare moment, nods in agreement and lets it go.  Cas follows his brother and his boyfriend's lead.  Whatever makes them happy will no doubt make him happy too.

Cas and Dean's schedules don't line up for another week.  At first Castiel worries he'll go stir crazy, being so close to Jimmy but pretending things are they way they've always been.  But it works out, mostly because Jimmy disappears a lot to get his job figured out.  Maybe even starts looking for an apartment of his own (though it pangs him to think about living alone again).

It also means they don't talk, but that's a blessing he's sure.  They've always been so open with each other, Castiel only denying his brother that one simple truth.  But that truth is so much more present now, nearly on the surface in every word he says to his brother.  So it's better this way.  

They drive separately to Dean's place, Jimmy having recently traded in his rental car for a new Honda Civic.  He pulls in next to it in the parking lot and tries not to take the steps two at a time as he rushes upstairs to join them.  

Dean answers the door and ushers him into the kitchen, pausing to kiss him every few steps.  "You ready to have fun, baby?"

"Of course, Dean."

His brother sits at the small kitchenette table, legs shaking in anticipation.  He has a beer in hand, condensation collecting on the coaster.  

"I was just reminding your brother that I know it's our first unscripted scene together, so do not hesitate to use your safeword or talk to me if I ask you to do anything you're not comfortable with.  Okay?"

Castiel scoffs at that, but Dean points a finger at him.  "Seriously, Cas.  I'm trying to make this good for all three of us, and that means all three of us having a good time.  You even for a _second_  think I'm asking you to do something you don't wanna, you speak up.  Capiche?"

He looks to his brother then, eyebrow raised.  Jimmy rolls his eyes and takes a drink.  "Made me promise, too.  Deanie wants to make sure everything's kosher before we start."

"Dean, I understand how this works, you don't have to-"

"I know, but I do.  Sorry, but humor me, okay?"

A quick peck on the cheek and a squeeze to Dean's shoulder is enough to reassure him.  "Alright then, let's get this show on the road."

The calm atmosphere of the kitchen dissolves as soon as they step into the living room.  A small box rests on the edge of the coffee table, one that Cas recognizes as Dean's box of toys (or rather, _one_  of his boxes of toys), but the rest of the room appears much the same as it always is.  

Dean stands in the open space behind the sofa and puts out his arms.  "Undress me."  The brothers do as they're told, taking off his flannel shirt and the fitted tee underneath.  Kneeling, they each carefully undo the laces of his boots and pull them off.  Fingers brush as they move to his belt and pants.  His boxers are only slightly tented, and Castiel takes care not to pull at his cock as the last remaining clothes disappear.  

"Good boys."  And his hands come down to rub behind their ears before they're bereft of his touch.  Taking a seat in the large armchair to the right of the room, Dean relaxes into the leather and watches them hungrily.  "Stand over here."  There's a few empty feet between the chair and the coffee table, and they move to stand there, only an arm's length away from Dean's reach.  

"Jimmy?"  His brother hmms in answer.  "Undress Castiel."

Cas' mind is in a fog as Jimmy sets to work.  Piece by piece his clothes disappear.  Jimmy's oh so careful not to touch his skin, but through the barrier of his clothes, every touch lingers.  He manages to suppress the _want_  he feels, doesn't allow himself to get hard as Jimmy sees to his clothes, but the moment Jimmy drops to his knees in front of him...  Well, with those stunning eyes locking onto his, who could blame him if his erection is impossible to hide by the time his pants start to slip down.  

There'd been no instructions on how to prepare, not this time.  Because of his prior experiences with Dean, Castiel had chosen to clean himself thoroughly... and to wear lace panties.  It's always thrilled Dean to see him in them, whether as his dom or his boyfriend, and he would never deny the other man such a simple pleasure.

Jimmy, it appears, is no less affected.  As soon as the lilac material is visible, he groans and nearly rips Castiel's pants off.  It's all he can do to regain his balance as he quickly steps out of them before Jimmy's hands are on him _finally on him_ as they slide under the waistband and _caress_.  He starts to dig his fingers in, when Dean's foot darts out to kick him.

"I said _undress_  him, not play with him."

"Sorry, sir."  With unnecessary care, Jimmy removes the panties and leaves them with the rest of the clothes.  

"Stand up."  Jimmy takes his place next to Cas.  They stand shoulder to shoulder, the cloth of Jimmy's hoodie barely tickling his exposed skin.  "Castiel, undress your brother."

He suppresses a shudder and immediately moves to stand behind his twin.  Unlike Jimmy, who spent the whole time in plain view, he doesn't want his brother to see him.  Because this way, he doesn't have to hide behind clothes.  He can stand close, cock almost rubbing against Jimmy's ass as he pulls off his sweatshirt and then his shirt.  Doesn't have to feel shame as he drags his hands down Jimmy's bare sides until he can reach around and undo his pants.  Slide his hands beneath them to feel the cotton briefs stretched around his brother's dick.  

And though he wants to, is willing to admit that much at least, he doesn't touch Jimmy's straining erection.  That would be too much, the one final line he's promised himself he'd never cross.

~~He'd like it too much, that much he's sure of.  Knows that he'd be addicted the moment it happened and Jimmy would be disgusted, would never let it happen again.  It would _ruin_ him to _know_  what he was being denied.~~

Following the trail of clothing as he pushes the pants and briefs down, Cas is on his knees.  He sloppily tears off the socks and shoes, using one hand and kneading Jimmy's calves with the other.  Then the clothes are gone and he steals one final touch before he stands up and moves away.

"You boys liked that, huh?"  But there's nothing judgmental in the way he says it.  If anything, he's more pleased with himself than he was before.  "Jimmy, bring me the box."

The lid is still on, so Castiel can only guess which toys are hidden inside.  Dean has so many, and Cas has had the opportunity to use several of them.  The mystery doesn't last long as Dean takes the box and puts it on his knee.  The top obscures everything from view, but he only removes two bands of rope and some lube.  

Dean twirls Jimmy around and wraps one length of rope around his wrists.  Even without seeing, Cas can easily picture his nimble fingers working to secure the rope.  "You want it tight enough to be able to fight against it or loose enough you can pull free if you need to?" Dean asks before finishing the knot.  

"Tight."  

Once bound, Jimmy strains to test the hold and, satisfied, switches places with Cas.  "I know you like it tight, baby, don't you worry," Dean teases.  The rope digs into his wrists, a touch short of too painful, and then it's done.  

He's about to go back to Jimmy when Dean stops him, jerking him backward by the rope.  "You stay right here and you go ahead and spread those legs."  The sound of lube squeezing onto Dean's fingers warns him what's coming, but still he jerks away slightly at the first touch of cold.  "You feel a little lose, baby.  You prep yourself for me?"

"Yes, sir.  Only a little, sir."

"Mmmm, good.  Always so perfect for me."  

Cas doesn't know where to look as Dean opens him up.  The obvious answer is at Jimmy, but with him so _close_ and _naked_  in front of him, there's no way he could keep his gaze above Jimmy's glorious cock.  He ends up closing his eyes and giving in to the bliss Dean's trying to build him up to.  

His boyfriend knows him too well and pulls out the moment Castiel's stretched enough to take him.  He's hauled backward, right onto Dean's lap.  Dean ruts up against him a few times but then backs off.  There's another _squelch_  of lube and then Dean's nudging him up and back down onto his cock.  The angle's not idea, but the two manage it.  Dean bottoms out and shifts Cas' weight so that they're both comfortable.  

"So tight."  Dean's mouthing at his ear, fingers coming around to pinch at his nipples.  "Always so tight."

He leans his head to the side, further exposing his neck to Dean's bites and kisses.  Only when he hears a whimper in front of him does he remember that they're not alone.  His eyes fly open and latch on to Jimmy, who's visibly struggling against his bindings and looking _wrecked_.

"Jimmy," Dean chuckles.  "You wanna help me fuck Cas?"  The enthusiastic nod has Cas clenching around Dean's cock.  "Ohhh," Dean groans.  "You like that, Cas?  Huh?  You want us to make you come?"

Not quite certain what he's agreeing to, he gives a faintly whispers, "Yes."

"You hear that, Jimmy?  Cas wants you to help.  C'mere."  Jimmy practically falls on his knees at Cas' feet.  "Look at you, so eager to help.  I still owe you a punishment for all that backtalk you gave me last time while I leashed you up.  Go ahead and show me some better uses for that mouth of yours."

In that precise moment, Castiel is sure his heart stops.  He will forever remember with perfect clarity how his brother looked when his head dipped down to first take his cock into his mouth.  

"Oh!" Cas gasps and bucks up.  It forces his cock further into Jimmy's mouth, and the drop back onto Dean is _amazing_.  He can't help it, he does it again.  And again, once he realizes Jimmy's hollowing out his mouth to allow it.  He fucks up into Jimmy's mouth and back down onto Dean's dick, over and over and over and-

"Shhh, calm down, baby.  I know you're excited, but you gotta calm down."  Dean's hands hold his hips steady, then move to stroke Jimmy's jaw.  "You make him come and then I'll make sure he returns the favor, okay, sweetheart?"

Jimmy nods and then starts bobbing up and down.  It's a sloppy blowjob at best, spit everywhere and no real rhythm as Jimmy continues to pull at the rope as he moves, but damn if it isn't spectacular.  He can't tear his eyes away, does everything in his power to ingrain this moment into his brain forever.  Fuck, he's jerked off countless times _imagining_  his brother sucking him off but the reality is _so much better_.

"Such a cockslut for you, isn't he?" Dean laughs, again working at Cas' nipples.  "Bet he's dreamed of having you in his mouth, in his ass, for _years_  now.  Isn't that right, Jimmy?"  There's a loud moan that reverberates along Cas' dick, an undeniable _yes_.  "You gonna come down your brother's throat?  Fill him up like he wants?"

"Yes!  Oh _fuck_ , yes!  Sir, may I... may I come?"

"You better fucking come," Dean growls.  "Wanna see Jimmy swallow you down, swallow all your fucking come so he'll be _begging_  to give you head all the time so he can get more."

Between Dean's words and Jimmy's tongue, Castiel never stood a chance.  He shouts out as he comes, some combination of their names that means nothing.  He slumps back against Dean, dazed and exhausted and tingling all over.  

"Jimmy, sit on the couch."  

He watches lazily as his brother perches on the edge of the couch.  Then he's being forced off Dean's dick and onto the ground.  Dean pulls his hair and leads him right to Jimmy.  His knees burn from the carpet but he ignores them.  Dean guides him down to Jimmy's crotch, holds him an inch away from his leaking dick.  "You better make Jimmy come before I do or I'm gonna be pissed at you, you got that?"

"Yes, sir."  

His mouth closes around Jimmy just as Dean's lining up behind him and pushing back in.  He's off balance without his arms to support him, but Dean bears most of his weight and then starts _pounding_  into him.  It's difficult to adequately give his brother head like this, but damned if he won't do his best.  He uses his tongue, alternates pressure, even goes for the blunt edges of his teeth a few time.  All his efforts are rewarded by filthy sounds from Jimmy and approval from Dean.

Luckily he's able to coax an orgasm from Jimmy.  His brother shouts as if in agony before sagging down into the cushions.  Cas relishes the taste of his come.

Once again Dean pulls out and shoves him into a new position, this time straddling Jimmy's lap.  His hand on the center of his back adjusts him so that his ass is out and he's leaning over Jimmy.  

"Make out until I finish, okay?"

It starts lazy because Dean's fucking him lazily.  As Dean builds up speed again, the brothers' kisses increase in intensity as well.  The taste of each other's come mixes with everything else.  They nip and suck and battle tongues and it's the singular most wonderful thing he's experienced all evening.  He never wants it to end, never wants to lose Jimmy's presence underneath him or Dean's behind him.  

Even after Dean comes, the twins keep kissing.  Dean doesn't interrupt, merely cleans Cas up and then unties him.  With his hands free, he threads them through Jimmy's hair, moves them everywhere.  Though it's heated, he's barely half-hard and he finds he doesn't _want_  to come again.  This, after years of so much less, is so much more than enough.  

Dean somehow manages to worm his hands behind Jimmy to untie him too, and then it's all he can do to separate the two.  "Alright you two horndogs, let's get you to bed."

The making out continues, but with Dean getting his fair share too.  Eventually they tire out, desperate for air and lips bruising.  

Jimmy passes out first, arms greedily grasping at both of them.  He's wedged between them so that every inch of him is pressed against either Dean or Cas.  Damn if he doesn't look comfortable, too.

"How'd you know?" Cas can't help but ask as sleep begins to take him.

"You look at him the same way you look at me.  He looks at you that way, too."

That thought settles for a moment.  "I love you," he blurts out and damn if he doesn't mean it.

"I know.  And that's how I knew you wanted Jimmy."

"Thank you, Dean."

"Just want you to be happy, Cas.  I love you too, for the record."

The first thing Jimmy does when he rolls out of bed is open up his computer.  He hunches over, turning the screen away whenever Cas or Dean come too close.  Eventually, he grins in triumph and flips it around for them to see.

It's a listing for a house in the area, more than big enough for the three of them.  

Cas bites the inside of his lip, nervous about Dean's reaction.  Dean silently sips at his coffee, eyes scanning the page.  He turns to the brothers and asks, "Looks good to me.  When do we move in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may have figured out, this fic was all about Dean getting Jimmy and Cas together. In all the dcj I can remember reading, Jimmy and Cas are already a thing by the time Dean arrives and I just wanted to see something different. So Dean, observant as he is, picked up on the brothers being into each other pretty quickly. And Dean was way on board with that ;)


End file.
